


Thinking of You

by Clankit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Can be platonic if you squint, M/M, first steven universe work for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin thought of Harold almost every single day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

Quentin thought of Harold almost every single day.

He thought of how their comedy act had started off as a bet from one of Harold’s friends, that they couldn’t go up on stage during an open mic and do a comedic routine. To their surprise, everyone loved them. And so it began.

For that week, that performed at every single open mic they could find. After that, one of the Comedy Club’s said they could come back every night, if they wanted. They wouldn’t be paid, and most of the time they were only used at the earliest hours as openings for the bigger acts or in the latest of nights when the place was almost completely empty. It wasn’t much, but it was the most fun Quentin had had in years. They started getting tips, and Quentin could point out people who came to their show every night they performed. 

But then Harold started to… do the act offstage. He would crack nonstop jokes at Quentin, who would reply in his usual dreary tone. Their act started becoming more and more random, trading lots of the comedy for jokes that made no sense and bad props. Harold clearly had lost any serious interest in Quentin. So, during a break in their usual every night comedy act, Quentin told Harold they were done. He didn’t understand why Harold had looked so upset. It was what he wanted, right? 

After that, Quentin threw himself into his work as a writer. He didn’t answer any of Harold’s text or calls, avoided him if they encountered each other while grocery shopping, and changed his lock so the key Harold had to his house wouldn’t work, just in case he tried to stop by. Eventually, Quentin moved away from the town, more depressed than he had ever been, and while he certainly missed Harold, he still felt mistreated and used. When Quentin was better, he would return to Harold, and everything would be the same again.

It would be many years they saw each other again.

Harold only allowed himself to think of Quentin once a month. All other times he kept himself busy. Run all the rides! Manage all the games! Sweep up every spilled carton of popcorn, clean up every toppled drink. By the time Harold would finally get to sleep, he had no time for reminiscing. In the early mornings, before anyone was up, he would read a book, or draw, or have an extra long breakfast, anything to keep himself busy.

But once a month, when Harold would take a day off from managing Funland, he allowed himself to remember.

Remember how big Quentin’s smile had been after their first act, when people cheered and whistled. Remember how bashful he had been when Harold gushed over how well he performed on stage, how he had mumbled “It’s all you. No one pays attention to me.” Remember his soft fingers, the look in his eye when the club invited them back, how touchable his face looked…

It always hurt too much to remember often. How near the end Quentin seemed to be enjoying their act less and less, how Harold was becoming more and more desperate to make Quentin smile, before the curtain finally closed.

So when Steven tells him Mr. Frowney is back in town, the only thing on Harold’s mind is how maybe the curtain can open again.


End file.
